


Astra inclinant, sed non obligant

by Irony_Is_Life



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, this is so random, this is the result of it after I wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irony_Is_Life/pseuds/Irony_Is_Life
Summary: The stars incline us, they do not bind us.





	Astra inclinant, sed non obligant

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Yep. I don’t know what came over me and wrote this. This just came out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy).

**CHAPTER 1**

**Second Circle**

**By: Aztec999**

* * *

 

 

**THEY DIDN’T KNOW HOW THEY ENDED UP IN HIS BED.** Her urgent moans were silenced by his deep, searing kiss. His tongue delved deeply into hers, battling for dominance. He continued to straddle her as she continued to writhe under his touch. She completely wondered on (when, where and with whom) he learned such a passionate talent to this kind thing.

* * *

 

_Ciel continued to drink the wine in front of him. The engagement party had long been over and Elizabeth had already left the mansion. He didn’t feel energetic about the whole situation. He just wanted to be left alone. He clearly requested (more of like demanded actually) to Sebastian to personally cater to the guests downstairs as he wasn’t in the mood any longer to exchange pleasantries and small talk with his pretentious guests._

_A soft click of the doorknob grabbed his full attention. It was Mey-rin holding a broom and a rag._

_“Don’t you ever learn how to knock?” Ciel questioned coldly._

_Mey-rin was taken aback to see Ciel onto his room that she let out an instinctive yelp. “My apologies young master! I thought nobody was here and you accompany Ms. Elizabeth to their manor. I was tasked by Sir Sebastian to clean your room tonight.” Mey-rin bowed quickly and explained hastily._

_“Sebastian……..” Ciel muttered darkly. “All right. Just do your work and leave me be afterwards.” Ciel grumbled in annoyance._

_“Yes young master!” And she quickly dust off the vases carefully because she’s afraid that she would break it and Ciel would yell at her clumsiness. But out of the corner of her eye she mildly observed Ciel’s despondent manner and his drinking of liquor. She had always thought that he drinks tea and nothing else. It usually surprised her that he could drink a lot of alcohol and hold his own._

_“Well, he’s coming of his age so what do you expect?” she thought dryly._

_“People can be quite amusing. They would do anything to preserve the illusion that they’re quite living in.” Ciel said to one in particular as if he had completely forgotten Mey-rin was still there._

_Mey-rin frowned at that. “But sometimes they do it to protect the thing that they cared about.” Mey-rin responded suddenly before she could stop herself._

_Ciel stared directly at her. Then he then let out a quiet, humorless laugh. She was confused on his reaction. What was so funny in what she said?_

_“Why are you laughing young master? Is there something funny in what I said?” Mey-rin asked in half confusion and irritation._

_Ciel shook his head nonchalantly and stared at her. His face was completely impassive and emotionless that one might mistook they were having delusions on witnessing his laugh a while ago. Mey-rin couldn’t fathom what exactly his thoughts were but she could still see the faint amusement into his eyes._

_“Nothing. Here have a drink.” Ciel offered her casually as if she was drinking with him like some old time friend. Mey-rin just stared at it though. Hesitation was very clear in her eyes. “Mey-rin I assume that you would like to drink this as an act of appreciation for your young master.” Ciel said easily but it was under laced with a cold, authoritative tone._

_Mey-rin involuntarily blinked up at him before she took the glass and drank it slowly. A sweet but burning sensation spread across her face as she continuously gulped the wine. Ciel smirked at her. Another hour passed and it was obvious that the alcohol was taking its effect on her. Her blurry vision got worst as she was now seeing nothing but twin objects and multiple apparition of Ciel. Her voice was bordering on being inaudible and slurred and her inhibitions were slowly fading away. Ciel on the other hand, was getting tipsy as well, a tinged of faint pink was already forming into his cheeks. However, he still can control himself and feel his surroundings around him a bit more clearly. It somewhat amused him that his once awkward and timid maid had become instantly bubbly and reckless in just a few gulps of alcohol._

_“And—you—k—know there were t—thimes t—th—that I a—accidentally s—spill the green paint o—on S—sebastian’s clothes—and—hish—r—reaction—ish—very—pr—pricelessh!” Meyrin blurted out and continued to guffaw like a ten year old kid._

_“Indeed. I could almost imagine his face when you did that.” Ciel responded dryly but there was a gleam in his eyes._

_“You betcha! He was like, he’s ready to hit me with a broom but he just stared at me like I’m the most annoying person on the face of the planet!” Mey rin cackled and she made her way towards the young master, but due to her intoxicated state, she completely stumbled and almost trip herself to the floor._

_“Careful. Always watch were you’re going Mey-rin.” Ciel whispered huskily into her that sent shivers down her spine. The way he said her name like it was coaxing her……………………………. She stared directly into the deep and dark cerulean eyes of his. Big mistake. Beneath the pools of his deep blue irises lies a dark passion and caged heat that’s waiting to be released. He closed the few distance between them and captured her lips in a soft, languid kiss and she responded eagerly to which he groaned fiercely and deepened the kiss………………………………._

* * *

 

**HIS SOFT BUT FIRM HANDS STARTED TO WANDER AROUND HER BODY**. It immediately went down through the fabric of her undergarments and completely discarded them. He teased inside her heated core to which it instantly earned a languorous moan at her. She mewled at his touch and instinctively wrapped a leg on him completely exposing herself to him. She was already lost on the heady desire and completely abandoned her inhibitions as she wantonly writhed against him. She closed her eyes as reveled at the exquisite feeling that he roused inside of her. His nimble fingers continued to stroke languorously at her throbbing core. He was watching her intently as she continued to moan and squirmed under his touch like a boneless little kitten.

“Open your eyes Mey-rin.” Ciel commanded roughly, his hot breath tickling her neck fervently. Mey rin resisted the urge to let out a strangled whimper as she stared directly at Ciel’s steel blue eyes. His searing gaze shot a fervent need into her whole body like electricity that made her body quiver helplessly under his burning touch.

“You have always wanted this do you? You always like it to be rough when I fuck with you don’t you?” Ciel whispered hotly against her ear. Mey rin couldn’t even begin to form words let alone a comprehensible response to that. She let out an incoherent response and continued writhing and whining beneath him. She choked out a groan as she reached her climax. Hot, molten core overflow right through her. Ciel captured her lips in a fierce, sensual kiss. He swallowed her moans and whimpers and thrust deeply into her mouth. As if her body was moving into its own accord, she responded quickly into his kiss returning it with equal intensity. Taking advantage of this, Ciel quickly delved his tongue inside the sweet and deep crevices of her mouth, exploring every sensitive fiber in it. Without even noticing it, he carried and tossed her gently into his bed. She felt herself flush as he scrutinized her form.

“As good as you are in a uniform, it much rather looks well on the floor.” He smirked as he lazily discard her clothes on the ground.

“It’s not fair sir. You’re overdress compared to me.” Mey rin keened as he assaulted and fondled her breasts. Ciel hummed languidly.

“Feel free to discard them off me.” Her hands were shivering with anticipation and desire as she peeled his clothes off from him. As she reached down towards his trousers and pulled it out, she wrapped her hand around his hard member which earned a hoarse grunt from him. He instantly pinned her arms on the bed and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he waste no time claiming his reward.

She let out a shuddering sigh as she felt him move inside her, still testing his limits. She bucked her hips as if to guide him and swayed to the movements of his body. He moved slowly at first then with a faster rhythm he pounded on her faster and recklessly. The feeling of her legs wrapping tightly around him and her walls clutching at him made him lose all control and he came. Not long afterwards, she mewled against his touch as she reached her climax. And they were both thrust into a vacuum of oblivion afterwards. Thoughts were nonexistent and only their shallow breathings could be heard. She let out a sigh as he collapsed into her. The physical exertion and tiredness combined with the intoxication from the alcohol has effects on their body that immediately lulled them into a deep sleep.

 

**A SLOW STREAM OF WARM LIGHT** came peeking softly at the draped, curtained windows. Mey rin slowly tried to get up as a wave of pain between her lower body hit her like a freight train making her winced sharply and went back on the bed instantly. It was like being sheathed into two without an anesthesia.

_“What happened?”_ she thought dazedly as she observed the surroundings around her.

Then it all came crashing into her at once.

_She slept with Ciel._

And she didn’t know whether his quick absence is comforting or not.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So there ya go. What do you think? I’m curious to hear your thoughts. Should I continue this one or not? My apologies for the crappy lemon though as this is the first time that I wrote this kind of scene and I’m sort of still experimenting about it. Today’s my birthday btw and if you want to make me happy just press the little review button there and give me my present).


End file.
